


The Cookie Agents

by i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate



Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate/pseuds/i_crave_sleep_and_chocolate
Summary: They were on a vital mission of utmost importance. The entire world was at stake. They couldn't fail.They needed to steal those cookies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: dancing around (our glowing souls) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Cookie Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was written when I was 12.

They were on a vital mission of utmost importance. The entire world was at stake. They _couldn't_ fail.

They needed to steal those cookies.

"Agent Ladybug?" whispered eight-year-old Adrien Agreste. "Are you there?

_Crackle._

"Agent Ladybug, reporting for duty." replied the quiet voice of six-year-old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "Is the coast clear?

Adrien, or Agent Chat Noir, peeked into the kitchen and shook his head. "Not yet."

During summer break, Adrien's mother liked to rent out a house and live a normal life, and this time, she had brought Adrien with her. They had gotten kind neighbors: The Dupain-Cheng family. Adrien and Marinette had instantly clicked, and they played with each other every day.

Today Marinette's grandma was coming, and Sabine had made delicious sugar cookies, which happened to be her grandma's favorite. It was Marinette and Adrien's favorite to.

They had _tried to_ grab some cookies, but Sabine had shook her head sternly and said they were for the guests.

So now they had to steal them.

Sabine had also taken the cookies of the coffee table and put them on the highest shelf in the kitchen, where she knew they couldn't reach. But they had a plan. If Marinette stood on Adrien's shoulders, and she stretched her hand _waaaaaaaaaay_ up, they _might_ be able to reach it.

The spy thing had obviously been Adrien's (oops, sorry, _Chat Noir's_ ) idea to be super-secret spies and to give themselves code names. Marinette had been given the nickname Ladybug because of her red and black earrings, while Adrien chose Chat Noir for his ring.

Suddenly, Agent Chat Noir said. "The eagle has landed. I repeat, the eagle has landed."

"What does that even mean?" asked Agent Ladybug.

"I don't know." Chat Noir admitted. "I read it in a comic book, and thought it sounded cool."

Ladybug snorted. "Is the coast clear?"

Adrien peaked inside the kitchen again. Sabine had left the room that smelt of delicious baked goods.

"The coast is clear," he confirmed. "Chat Noir, over and out."

Ladybug crept out from the other side of the kitchen, grinning at Chat Noir.

"Come on!" she whispered, and Chat Noir stood under the shelf, while Ladybug clambered onto his shoulders.

"Ouch." Chat Noir winced. Ladybug was not as light as she looked.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Ladybug reached up, up, up, and snagged the cookie jar with the tips of her fingertips.

" _YES!_ " the duo cheered.

Chat Noir crouched down and Ladybug slid off his shoulders. They grinned and Ladybug plucked off the lid.

Inside were…..

Oatmeal cookies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they both shrieked.

Unbeknownst to them, Sabine and Emilie Agreste were peering into the kitchen and chuckling.

* * *

Adrien and his mom had left after summer ended. Three months after that, Emile Agreste had died, and Adrien never came back again.

**7 Years Later…**

Marinette was late. _Again._ She ran into the school and ungracefully slammed into a wall. Wait a minute…

It wasn't a wall. It was soft, and warm.

She looked up.

Tan skin.

Green eyes.

Blond hair.

The smiling face of Adrien Agreste beamed down at her.


End file.
